1. Field
The following description relates to a vacuum cleaning device in which a cord reel for winding a power cord is included in a body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaning device is a home appliance that performs cleaning by generating a suction force, suctioning foreign substances including dust, together with air and then filtering the foreign substances and discharging only the air to the outside of the device.
The vacuum cleaning device includes a body having a fan motor disposed therein, a handle that is connected to the body through a connection hose for a user to grasp, and a head assembly that is connected to the handle through a connection pipe and suctions the foreign substances including dust, together with the air by receiving the suction force.
Also, a power cord extends from the body, is connectable to an external power supply, and allows power to be supplied to the body. When the vacuum cleaning device is not in use, a cord reel for winding the power cord and allowing the power cord to be kept in the body, is included in the body.